


Missing Chapter 2, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Kidnapped, Truth Serum, Whippings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot





	Missing Chapter 2, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

Missing Chapter 2, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

xcookie_read();  
xfont_auto_loader();  
if(XCOOKIE.gui_font != 'Open Sans') {  
document.write('<style>body{font-family:"'+XCOOKIE.gui_font+'",Verdana, Arial;}</style>');  
}

.dropdown-menu > li > a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }  
body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }  
.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {  
document.write('<style> body {font-size:1em;}</style>');  
}

xauto_width_init();  
xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {  
$(function() {  
$(window).resize(xauto_width);  
});  
}

xfont_fix_smooth();

//init jquery  
if (!window.jQuery) {  
var jq = document.createElement('script'); jq.type = 'text/javascript';  
jq.src = '//ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.11.0/jquery.min.js';  
document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(jq);  
console.log('loading preq: jquery');  
}

var _fp = {  
logout : function() {  
$.get('/logout.php', function() {  
console.log('starting logout');  
var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
if(!m.length) {  
$('body').append("<div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'><div class='modal-body'><div align=cener>You have successfully logged out. <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Login</span> <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Stay on this Page</span></div></div></div>");  
m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
}

m.modal();

console.log('modal finished');  
//xtoast('You have been logged out.');  
if(_fp.cb_loggedout) _fp.cb_loggedout();  
console.log('callback complete');  
})  
.fail(function() {  
//m.modal('hide');  
xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');  
});  
//  
}  
};

//real function

function render_login(uname) {  
var s = "<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:orange;'>"+uname+"</a> | <span id='' xonClick='_fp.logout();' onclick=\"location = '/logout.php';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'>Logout</span>";  
return s;  
}

if(XUNAME) {  
document.write(render_login(XUNAME));  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:white;'><span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'></span> Login</a> | <a href='/signup.php' style='color:white;'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  
[FictionPress](/) | let the words flow   


  


Browse ****

  * [Fiction](/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/poetry/)

Just In ****

  * [All](/j/0/0/0/)
  * [New Stories](/j/0/1/0/)
  * [Updated Stories](/j/0/2/0/)

Community ****

  * [General](/communities/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/communities/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/communities/poetry/)

Forum ****

  * [General](/forums/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/forums/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/forums/poetry/)

Betas ****

  * [All Fiction](/betareaders/all/fiction/)
  * [All Poetry](/betareaders/all/poetry/)
  * [Fiction](/betareaders/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/betareaders/poetry/)

|  $(document).ready(function() { $('.xdrop_search').click(function() { var v = $(this).html();; $('#search_type').val(v.toLowerCase()); $('#search_head').html(v); }); $('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){ $('form#search_form').submit(); }); }); 

Story

  * Story
  * Writer
  * Forum
  * Community  
  
---|---  
  
  


if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'dark') {  
$(function(){  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

});  
}  
else if(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture) {  
_fontastic_change_texture(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture);  
}

  
[Fiction](/fiction/)[Sci-Fi](/fiction/Sci-Fi/)  
  


//_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {  
if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'light') {  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');  
}  
else {  
_fontastic_change_theme('light');  
}  
}

  
Follow/Fav**Missing**  


By: [tdelicot](/u/1082887/tdelicot) [](https://www.fictionpress.com/pm2/post.php?uid=1082887)

Mature, Dark tone story for Voyage to the bottom of the sea. Captain Crane,Kowalski and Patterson are abducted from an island.

Rated: [Fiction M](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Sci-Fi/Mystery - Chapters: 5 - Words: 4,392 - Updated: 12h \- Published: 11/26 \- id: 3342066   


  
\+ \- 

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten   


< Prev 1. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2  
3\. Chapter 3  
4\. Chapter 4  
5\. Chapter 5 Next >

document.write('<style> .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+XCOOKIE.read_width+'%; font-size:' + XCOOKIE.read_font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+XCOOKIE.read_font+'"; line-height: '+XCOOKIE.read_line_height+'; text-align: left;} </style>');

$(function() {  
$.get('/eye/3/1/7114999/3342066/');  
});

Missing

Chapter Two

Admiral Nelson had been fuming ever since he had received word from the search team that Captain Crane, Kowalski and Patterson haven't been found. "Are you sure Chip?" Nelson asked from his cabin talking to him over the secured channel from the FS-one.

"Sir there is no sign of them on the island. We combed every inch right up to the back area on the other side Admiral." Chip says with extreme emotion from his demeanor. The rest of the search group were heading back to the other two flying subs with the same results.

Commander Morton turned to see a disgusted Commander Adams placing a hand through his salt & pepper hair. "There was no sign of an struggle Commander. I just don't understand how they can just disappear from the face of the Earth."

"I don't know either Commander. Have your men get back to the Seaview and make a report to the Admiral." Morton ordered feeling bone tired from the search and of missing his friends.

Morton went to talk with Chief Sharkey putting away his weapon. He was looking even worst for his years being on the Seaview. Sharkey knew that Admiral Nelson had to be feeling terrible inside after fighting with his friend about having to gone to the island. This was no doubt the last straw for when it comes to their friendship.

"Are you all right Chief?" Morton had to asked never the less.

"Not really! However Commander I will survive like always. It's not going to be the same on the Seaview with the captain, Kowalski and Patterson." He says harshly before walking towards the FS-1.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Twenty four hours into the search.

The five men dressed in all black had gotten the three Seaview personnel off the island using the small sub pen on the other side of the island and transported them to another small island some thirty miles from the original. Very few people know about it since it's never been checked out by the Alliance countries.

An older man in his sixties speaking Chinese tells the five to bring the Captain and his friends to the prison. "Make sure you keep the captain away from the other two. I need for the punishment to begin on the captain, while drugs will be used on the others keeping them asleep until it's time to take advantage."

Speaking in Chinese. "Aye Chow We Soo." Meanwhile the older woman Wilma Woo was watching the three Americans being treated harshly and placed inside the cells. She knew what her duties were going to be once Captain Crane is finished being punished.

Captain Lee Crane and the two tried to break away from the five guards. Only to be met with argument having to be hit in the back with the butt of the rifles. Crane and Patterson had fallen to the dirt ground, Kowalski stood his ground without moving a muscle. "TAKE THEM NOW!" Chow We Soo snarled his command to have the three Americans moved to the cells.

Someone spoke English telling the three to start moving. Captain Crane agreed since there wasn't any place to run for the moment. Patterson and his friend Kowalski did the same with following the captain's stare not to do a thing.

Moments later Lee Crane was placed inside a cell with no furniture of any kind inside accept for a cold metal pole with bindings. One of the guards forced Lee against the pole while another pulled his wrists behind tightly and using the bindings. Afterwards they placed a white blind fold over his eyes with nothing for his mouth. Even his ankles were loose as were for which wasn't making any sense at all to him.

"We need to get out of here. Punishment will be happening soon for the brave Captain Crane of the Seaview. " Chow replied with punching the captain into stomach to have him cry out in pain from the punch, along with some blood from his mouth.

The five moved out of the cell to head for another destination in the prison. It was beginning to get dark along with the coldness of the drop in temperature.

  
< Prev 1. Chapter 1  
2\. Chapter 2  
3\. Chapter 3  
4\. Chapter 4  
5\. Chapter 5 Next >  


function review_init() {  
if(XUNAME) {  
$('#review_name').hide();  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as ' + XUNAME);  
$('.login_items').hide();  
$('#alert_subs').show();  
}  
else {  
$('#review_name').show();  
//$('#review_name').html("<input type=text name='name' placeholder='Name:'>");

$('.login_items').show();  
$('#alert_subs').hide();  
}  
}

//call back  
function login_success_default() {  
//$('#name_login').html(render_login(XUNAME));

//focus on review  
$('#review_review').focus();

//you have now logged in  
xtoast("You have logged-in as "+XUNAME+'.');

//close all open dialogs  
//$('#please_login').modal('hide');

}

function login_success() {  
login_success_default();  
review_init();  
}

function self_login(target) {  
xwindow('https://www.fictionpress.com/api/login_state_proxy.php?src=popup&target='+target,450,450);  
}

function post_q() {  
if(!XUNAME) {  
please_login();  
return;  
}

if($('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ==0) {  
xtoast('Please select at least one follow or favorite action');  
return;  
}

$('#q_working').toggle();

$.post('/api/ajax_subs.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
userid: userid,

authoralert: $('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#q_working').toggle();

xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");  
}  
else {  
xtoast("We have successfully processed the following:" + data.payload_data,3500);  
$('#q_working').toggle();  
$('#follow_area').modal('hide');  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#q_working').toggle();  
});  
}

function please_login() {  
xtoast("Please login or signup to access this feature.");  
}

function post_review() {  
var review = $('#review_review').val();  
var name = $('#review_name_value') ? $('#review_name_value').val() : '';

//make sure we don't submit default  
if(review == '') {  
xtoast("Please type up your review for this story.");  
return;  
}

$('#review_postbutton').html("Posting. Please wait...");  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled',true);

$.post('/api/ajax_review.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
storytextid: storytextid,  
chapter: chapter,

authoralert: $('#review_authoralert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#review_storyalert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#review_favstory').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#review_favauthor').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,

name: name,  
review: review  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as'+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);

xtoast("We are unable to post your review due to the following reason:<br><br>" + data.error_msg);  
}  
else {  
xtoast("The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.",3500);  
review_success();  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your review due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#review_postbutton').html("Post Review as"+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);  
});

}

function review_success() {  
$('#review').hide();  
$('#review_success').show();

//must clear textarea of auto-save would save old data  
$('#review_review').val('');

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store();  
//console.log('new storage');  
}  
$.storage.del('review:3342066:2');  
//console.log('del review:3342066:2');

}

function review_failure() {

}

$().ready(function() {  
review_init();  
});

  
The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  


|  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * FictionPress
  * FanFiction
  * Google
  * Facebook
  * Twitter
  * Amazon  
  
$().ready(function(){

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store(); //init  
}

var t_read = $.storage.get('review:3342066:2');

if(t_read && t_read.length > 0 ) {  
//alert('recovered data' + t_read);

var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //NO SPACES .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'')

if(!temp || temp.length == 0 || temp == "Type your comments here.") {  
//alert('set good');  
$('textarea#review_review').val(t_read);  
//console.log('got'+t_read);  
}  
}  
else {  
//alert('no data');  
}

var rTimer = setInterval(saveReview, 2000); //every 2s

function saveReview() {  
var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //make sure we don't save spaces .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'');

if(temp && temp.length > 0 && temp != "Type your comments here.") {  
$.storage.set('review:3342066:2', temp);  
//console.log('set'+temp);  
}  
}  
});

var storyid = 3342066; var userid = 1082887; var storytextid = storytextid=7114999; var chapter = 2; var title = 'Missing'; var logind = 'https://www.fictionpress.com'; function select_drop(sel_value) { var t; if (sel_value == 'abuse') { t = xwindow(logind+'/report.php?chapter='+chapter+'&storyid='+storyid+'&title='+title,560,510); } else if (sel_value == 'c2') { t = xwindow(logind+'/c2_addstory.php?action=add&storyid='+storyid,560,470); } } 

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse

Share

  * [Google+](//plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F2%2F)
  * [Twitter](//twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F2%2F)
  * [Tumblr](//www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F2%2F)
  * [Facebook](//www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3342066%2F2%2F)

Follow/Favorite label input[type=checkbox]{ position: relative; vertical-align: middle; bottom: -5px; } 

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...  Save  
  
  
[Help](/support/) . [Cookies](/cookies/) . [Privacy](/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](/tos/) . Top  


[ ](//www.twitter.com/fictionpress)

$(function() {  
$('img.lazy').lazyload({  
//skip_invisible : false  
});  
});

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



End file.
